A printed Sequence Listing accompanies this application. In accordance with 37 CFR 1.821(a)(2)(e), it is requested that the previously submitted compliant sequence listing in computer readable format be transferred from application Ser. No. 09/461,879 to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with attenuated avirulent atypical porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) virus (PRRSV), and corresponding live virus vaccines for administration to swine in order to confer effective immunity in the swine against PRRSV. The invention also includes methods of immunizing swine against PRRSV, and a new, highly efficient method of passaging viruses to attenuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PRRS emerged in the late 1980""s as an important viral disease of swine. PRRSV causes severe reproductive failure in pregnant sows, manifested in the form of premature farrowings, increased numbers of stillborn, mummified and weak-born pigs, decreased farrowing rate, and delayed return to estrus. Additionally, the respiratory system of swine infected with PRRSV is adversely affected, which is evidenced by lesions that appear in the lungs of infected swine. To combat the problems associated with PRRSV infection, vaccines have been developed which conferred immunity to then extant PRRSV strains.
Epidemics of an unusually severe form of PRRS, referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9catypical PRRSxe2x80x9d, were first recognized in North America in the latter part of 1996. They differed from epidemics of xe2x80x9ctypical PRRSxe2x80x9d in that: 1) clinical signs were more prolonged as well as more severe; 2) the incidence of abortion was greater, especially during early and middle gestation; 3) there was a higher incidence of gilt and sow mortality; 4) PRRSV was less often isolated from aborted fetuses, stillborn pigs, and liveborn pigs xe2x80x94perhaps because abortions were more often the result of acute maternal illness rather than transplacental infection; 5) lung lesions of young affected pigs were more extensive; and 6) commercially available vaccines provided little or no protection. Collectively these observation indicated the emergence of more virulent and antigenically distinct strains of PRRSV and the need for a new generation of PRRS vaccines.
The most frequently used method for producing attenuated, live-virus vaccine is to serially passage the virus in a substrate (usually cell culture) other than the natural host (S) until it becomes sufficiently attenuated (i.e., reduced in virulence or diseases-producing ability) to be used as a vaccine. For the first passage, a cell culture is infected with the selected inoculum. After obtaining clear evidence of virus replication (e.g., virus-induced cytopathic effects [CPE] in the infected cells), an aliquot of the cell culture medium, or infected cells, or both, of the first passage are used to infect a second cell culture. The process is repeated until one or more critical mutations in the viral genome cause sufficient attenuation so that the virus can be safely used as a vaccine. The degree of attenuation is usually determined empirically by exposing the natural host (S) to progressively greater passage levels of the virus.
The above procedure is fundamentally sound and has been successfully used for the development of numerous vaccines for human and veterinary use. However, it is relatively inefficient because the logarithmic phase of virus replication, during which mutations are most likely to occur, is often completed long before evidence of virus replication becomes visibly obvious.
Therefore, there is a decided need in the art for a vaccine that confers effective immunity against PRRSV strains, including recently discovered atypical PRRSV strains. There is also a need in the art for a method of making such a vaccine. Finally, what is needed is a method of passaging a virus that attenuates the virus more efficiently than was heretofore thought possible with the resulting attenuated virus eliciting PRRSV specific antibodies in swine thereby conferring effective immunity against subsequent infection by PRRSV.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above, and provides attenuated, atypical PRRSV strains, and corresponding improved modified-live vaccines which confer effective immunity to newly discovered atypical PRRSV strains. xe2x80x9cEffective immunityxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of a vaccine to prevent swine PRRSV infections, including atypical PRRSV infections, which result in substantial clinical signs of the disease. That is to say, the immunized swine may or may not be serologically positive for PRRSV, but do not exhibit any substantial clinical symptoms. xe2x80x9cAtypical PRRSVxe2x80x9d refers to these new strains of PRRSV that are substantially more virulent than typical PRRSV strains.
In preferred forms, the vaccine of the invention includes live virus which has been attenuated in virulence. The resulting attenuated virus has been shown to be avirulent and to confer effective immunity. A particularly virulent strain of atypical PRRS (denominated JA-142) which caused especially severe symptoms of PRRS and represents the dominant strain of atypical PRRSV, was chosen for subsequent attenuation through passaging. The resultant attenuated virus has been deposited in the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), Rockville, Md. on Feb. 2, 1999, and was accorded ATCC Accession No. VR-2638. This attenuated virus is a preferred Master Seed Virus (MSV) which has been subsequently passaged and developed as an effective PRRSV vaccine.
The name given the unattenuated virus, JA-142, arises from the restriction enzyme pattern. The 1 represents the inability of the enzyme MLU I to cleave the virus in open reading frame 5 (ORF 5). The 4 represents cleavage by Hinc II at base pair positions 118 and 249 of ORF 5 and short contiguous sequences. The 2 represents cleavage by Sac II at base pair position 54 of ORF 5 and short contiguous sequences.
Passaging of the virus to attenuation was accomplished using a novel method which resulted in increased efficiency. Specifically, the virus was kept in the logarithmic phase of replication throughout multiple cell culture passages in order to materially shorten the time to attenuation. This is achieved by ensuring that in each cell culture there is a substantial excess of initially uninfected cells relative to the number of virus present. Thus, by transferring only small numbers of virus from passage-to-passage, logarithmic replication is assured.
In practice, the process is normally initiated by inoculation of several separate cell cultures with progressively smaller viral aliquots (i.e., lesser numbers of virus in each culture.) For example, starting cultures could contain 200 xcexcl, 20 xcexcl and 2 xcexcl viral aliquots. After an initial short incubation period (e.g., 24 hours), the same viral aliquots (in the example, 200 xcexcl, 20 xcexcl and 2 xcexcl) from each cell culture are transferred to individual fresh (previously uninfected) cultures, while the starting cultures are monitored until cytopathic effect (CPE) is or is not observed. This process is continued in serial order for multiple passages, using the same viral aliquots in each case and preserving the cultures for CPE observation. If all of the serial culture passages exhibit CPE after a selected number of passages are complete, the larger viral aliquot series may be terminated (in the example 200 xcexcl and 20 xcexcl), whereupon another series of progressively smaller viral aliquots are employed (e.g., 2 xcexcl, 0.2 xcexcl and 0.02 xcexcl) and the process is again repeated, again keeping the cell cultures after transfer for CPE observation.
At some point in this successively smaller viral aliquot inoculation process, CPE will not be observed in a given cell culture. When this occurs, the next higher viral aliquot level showing CPE is substituted for the passage in which CPE was not observed, whereupon subsequent passages will be inoculated using previously employed viral aliquots.
Inasmuch as a virus will tend to become more efficient at infecting cells and also replicate to a higher infectivity titer for cell cultures over time, (which is especially true with RNA viruses such as PRRSV), it will be seen that smaller and smaller viral aliquots are required to maintain infection during serial transfer. The use of the smallest aliquot that maintains infection helps to assure that viral replication remains in a logarithmic phase throughout the process.
The DNA sequence of the attenuated passaged virus from the 201st passage was then determined using conventional methods. The sequence of this attenuated virus was designated as MSV JA-142 Passage No. 201, the sequence of which is given as SEQ ID No. 1. The sequence of the virulent virus, JA-142, is given as SEQ ID No. 2.
As used herein, the following definitions will apply: xe2x80x9cSequence Identityxe2x80x9d as it is known in the art refers to a relationship between two or more polypeptide sequences or two or more polynucleotide sequences, namely a reference sequence and a given sequence to be compared with the reference sequence. Sequence identity is determined by comparing the given sequence to the reference sequence after the sequences have been optimally aligned to produce the highest degree of sequence similarity, as determined by the match between strings of such sequences. Upon such alignment, sequence identity is ascertained on a position-by-position basis, e.g., the sequences are xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d at a particular position if at that position, the nucleotides or amino acid residues are identical. The total number of such position identities is then divided by the total number of nucleotides or residues in the reference sequence to give % sequence identity. Sequence identity can be readily calculated by known methods, including but not limited to, those described in Computational Molecular Biology, Lesk, A. N., ed., Oxford University Press, New York (1988), Biocomputing: Informatics and Genome Projects, Smith, D. W., ed., Academic Press, New York (1993); ComputerAnalysis of Sequence Data, Part I, Griffin, A. M., and Griffin, H. G., eds., Humana Press, New Jersey (1994); Sequence Analysis in Molecular Biology, von Heinge, G., Academic Press (1987); Sequence Analysis Primer, Gribskov, M. and Devereux, J., eds., M. Stockton Press, New York (1991); and Carillo, H., and Lipman, D., SIAM J. Applied Math., 48: 1073 (1988), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Preferred methods to determine the sequence identity are designed to give the largest match between the sequences tested. Methods to determine sequence identity are codified in publicly available computer programs which determine sequence identity between given sequences. Examples of such programs include, but are not limited to, the GCG program package (Devereux, J., et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 12(1):387 (1984)), BLASTP, BLASTN and FASTA (Altschul, S. F. et al., J. Molec. Biol., 215:403-410 (1990). The BLASTX program is publicly available from NCBI and other sources (BLAST Manual, Altschul, S. et al., NCVI NLM NIH Bethesda, MD 20894, Altschul, S. F. et al., J. Molec. Biol., 215:403-410 (1990), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). These programs optimally align sequences using default gap weights in order to produce the highest level of sequence identity between the given and reference sequences. As an illustration, by a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence having at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d to a reference nucleotide sequence, it is intended that the nucleotide sequence of the given polynucleotide is identical to the reference sequence except that the given polynucleotide sequence may include up to 5 point mutations per each 100 nucleotides of the reference nucleotide sequence. In other words, in a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence having at least 95% identity relative to the reference nucleotide sequence, up to 5% of the nucleotides in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another nucleotide, or a number of nucleotides up to 5% of the total nucleotides in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. These mutations of the reference sequence may occur at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2terminal positions of the reference nucleotide sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among nucleotides in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence. Analogously, by a polypeptide having a given amino acid sequence having at least, for example, 95% sequence identity to a reference amino acid sequence, it is intended that the given amino acid sequence of the polypeptide is identical to the reference sequence except that the given polypeptide sequence may include up to 5 amino acid alterations per each 100 amino acids of the reference amino acid sequence. In other words, to obtain a given polypeptide sequence having at least 95% sequence identity with a reference amino acid sequence, up to 5% of the amino acid residues in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another amino acid, or a number of amino acids up to 5% of the total number of amino acid residues in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. These alterations of the reference sequence may occur at the amino or the carboxy terminal positions of the reference amino acid sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among residues in the reference sequence or in the one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence. Preferably, residue positions which are not identical differ by conservative amino acid substitutions. However, conservative substitutions are not included as a match when determining sequence identity.
Similarly, xe2x80x9csequence homologyxe2x80x9d, as used herein, also refers to a method of determining the relatedness of two sequences. To determine sequence homology, two or more sequences are optimally aligned as described above, and gaps are introduced if necessary. However, in contrast to xe2x80x9csequence identityxe2x80x9d, conservative amino acid substitutions are counted as a match when determining sequence homology. In other words, to obtain a polypeptide or polynucleotide having 95% sequence homology with a reference sequence, 95% of the amino acid residues or nucleotides in the reference sequence must match or comprise a conservative substitution with another amino acid or nucleotide, or a number of amino acids or nucleotides up to 5% of the total amino acid residues or nucleotides, not including conservative substitutions, in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence.
A xe2x80x9cconservative substitutionxe2x80x9d refers to the substitution of an amino acid residue or nucleotide with another amino acid residue or nucleotide having similar characteristics or properties including size, hydrophobicity, etc., such that the overall functionality does not change significantly.
Isolatedxe2x80x9d means altered xe2x80x9cby the hand of manxe2x80x9d from its natural state., i.e., if it occurs in nature, it has been changed or removed from its original environment, or both. For example, a polynucleotide or polypeptide naturally present in a living organism is not xe2x80x9cisolated,xe2x80x9d but the same polynucleotide or polypeptide separated from the coexisting materials of its natural state is xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d, as the term is employed herein.
Preferably, sequences sharing at least about 75%, more preferably at least about 85%, still more preferably at least about 90% and most preferably at least about 95% sequence homology with SEQ ID No. 1 are effective as conferring immunity upon animals vaccinated with attenuated viruses containing such homologous sequences. Alternatively, sequences sharing at least about 65%, more preferably at least about 75%, still more preferably at least about 85%, and most preferably at least about 95% sequence identity with SEQ ID No. 1 are also effective at conferring immunity upon animals vaccinated with attenuated viruses containing such identical sequences.
The following examples set forth preferred embodiments of the present invention. It is to be understood, however, that these examples are provided by way of illustration and nothing therein should be taken as a limitation upon the overall scope of the invention.